


Untitled (In Which Arthur is a Pervy, Teasing Bastard)

by psmithery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psmithery/pseuds/psmithery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have a bit of a barney about who gets to top. Arthur takes revenge by fingering Merlin into oblivion. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (In Which Arthur is a Pervy, Teasing Bastard)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://psmithery.livejournal.com/3684.html) on my livejournal.

“Come on Arthur, it’s my turn,” Merlin whined, arching his back as he thrust up against Arthur’s hips. “You never let me go on top.”

Arthur fingers scraped down Merlin’s chest, making him gasp when a nail caught momentarily on his nipple, before sliding his palms around to settle on Merlin’s back.

“What do you mean, it’s your turn? You were on top the other day!” Arthur began rubbing tight circles on Merlin’s arse, dragging his forefinger in a long line between his cheeks. Merlin wiggled at the friction and slid his thigh along Arthur’s cock in retaliation.

“That was two weeks ago. Anyway, I already sucked you off this morning and I want some reciprocation, damnit.”

“It’s undignified,” Arthur grumbled.

“You just don’t like admitting that you love it. What has it you said last time? ‘Oh yes Merlin, _harder!’”_ Merlin said in exaggerated imitation, “‘oh God, yes! Fuck me Merlin, oh fuck, fill me up!’”

“I say nothing of the sort!” Arthur sputtered.

“‘Ooooh Merlin, I love it! God, I just want you inside me! Fuck Merlin, you feel so _big._ ’”

Arthur rubbed his fingers between Merlin’s cheeks again, tagging the sensitive, furled muscle and pressing down slightly until Merlin’s high-pitched wail cut off in a shuddery groan. Arthur smirked.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you? I think you were saying something about how much I love your cock up my arse.”

Merlin pushed his hips back, trying to force Arthur’s fingers in.

“You bloody- ” he gasped, “nngh... you bloody prat. ‘s cheating.”

“No...” said Arthur, shifting Merlin’s hips with his free hand so their cocks slid against one another. Merlin let out another groan as Arthur breached him with the pad of his finger, “this is cheating.”

With that, he flipped them over, Merlin squawking indignantly as his thighs were pinned and spread by Arthur’s knees.

“The thing is Merlin,” he said sliding up the bed and snagging a vial of oil from under the pillow, “much as I may enjoy being fucked by you...” He flipped open the cap and slicked his fingers, “I know I can make you come..” he curled a hand around the head of Merlin’s cock and started pumping slowly, “with just my fingers...” slippery fingers began toying at Merlin’s arse again, “or my tongue...” The hand around Merlin’s cock moved to his hip and Arthur leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth. When Merlin failed to stifle a whimper, Arthur slid two fingers in to just past his fingernails and leaned up to whisper, “And you love it so much, I don’t even need to use my cock.”

Merlin was making little choked sounds, each moan and half-formed word cutting off as Arthur rocked his fingers minutely.

“You.... fuck- ah - fucking bastard.”

“Fucking bastard? Not quite yet Merlin,” Arthur pushed his fingers in to the second knuckle, “In fact, I’m in half a mind to prove my point and get you off on my fingers alone.”

“Y-you wouldn’t,” Merlin stuttered out as Arthur drove his fingers in a little harder.

“Hmmm, you’re probably right. I’ll eat you out at the same time. How does that sound?”

“Bloody... why are you so – so fixated by my bum?”

“It’s hardly my fault, it’s just so pert and biteable. It makes my mouth water.”

Arthur bent to suck on Merlin’s nipple again, pulling at it with his teeth.

“Biteable?”

“Yes... like a steak. Juicy.”

“Yeah, I have the- the teeth-marks to prove it.”

“I know. I like them.” Merlin could feel Arthur’s wicked grin against his chest. He sank a hand into Arthur’s hair, carding it and tugging gently. Goosebumps broke out across Arthur shoulders and he shivered.

“And what do you mean, my arse is juicy?”

Arthur snicked a little. “It came out wrong.”

“It hasn’t gone in yet, you fucking tease.”

He wriggled, trying to get some leverage, but Arthur, noticing that Merlin was regaining his speech faculties, shifted his weight back on his knees and spread his fingers as he drew them out slowly, stretching Merlin open.

“Nnnnuuggh.”

“You make an excellent point, Merlin,” said Arthur, sounding smug, “I agree entirely. Where _did_ you learn your rhetorical skills?”

“Prat,” Merlin gasped.

“Prat? Was that the name of your tutor? How unfortunate for him.”

“You bloody clo-oh!” The word cut off as Arthur slid in a third finger, pushed them in and just held them there as Merlin's muscles clenched around them. He made a blind grab between his legs for his cock, but Arthur snatched his wrist away before he could get a hold on it.

“Uh-uh. No touching.”

“I ha-hate you,” Merlin writhed again, shifting his other hand where it was curled in the bedclothes.

“Don’t even think about it Merlin.”

The hand stilled. Arthur began to rock his fingers again and Merlin moaned.

“I really- _ah_ , really hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Now. Up!” Arthur slipped off Merlin’s thighs and pulled his fingers free, pushing Merlin’s legs against his chest and curling his hands around them as his hips surged upwards.

“Hold them there. Don’t let go.”

Merlin’s hands tightened against the backs of his thighs as Arthur settled below him on the bed.

“Come on, get on with it Arthur!”

Arthur slowly traced a finger around the loosened rim of Merlin’s hole, watching it clench open and shut against the air in fluttery little spasms. He shuddered.

“Fuck, you should see it Merlin,” he said, a little breathless, inching in a fingertip and gasping when Merlin clutched around it, “it’s like a little mouth or something”

“You are f-fucking weird. Come on!”

The second finger slithered back in and he scissored them against the contractions of Merlin’s body.

“Oh God, it sort of sucks on my fingers and – uuugh,” Arthur leant forward and bit down at the junction between Merlin’s thigh and his arse, “and it’s all wet and – _fuck –_ I – uh - God, I want to kiss it...”

The rest was drowned out by Merlin’s cry as Arthur thrust all three fingers in at once, and began pushing them in with furious drives. Hebit down fiercely on the pale skin on the inside of Merlin’s thigh, listening to the obscene squelch of their bodies as they smacked together and sucked apart.

“Oh shit, Arthur, _fuck._ Oh Jesus fucking - fuck you’re – oh my _guuungh,_ ” Merlin babbled incoherently, using the weight of his legs to rock down against Arthur’s hand as it slammed up.

Arthur jammed a shoulder under his hips, pushing Merlin’s body up higher and held him there, then uncurled his pinkie finger from between the cheeks of Merlin’s bottom to slip in beside the others. His mouth was open, lips red where they lay slick against smooth, pale skin.

“Fuck Merlin, I wish you could see it,” he panted, slowing his movements but twisting and stretching, spreading his fingers as he pulled out, “God it’s hot. Do you ever do this to yourself, when you’re in your room?”

“Yeah – oh god Arthur – yes, s-sometimes.”

Arthur groaned and leaned in, mouthing at the stretched skin around his fingers.

“Before,” Merlin’s voice shook and he grabbed his cock, jerking it roughly, “before the first time we - oh my – and I wanted to try it – _fuck_ – so I – I used to, when I touched-”

Arthur groaned again, slurping and licking around his fingers, trying to get his tongue between them.

“Imagine if – if we did it together Arthur. Oh god, and I could suck you off and you could – you could do it too or – _Jesus Arthur_ – or this, or – _fuck I’m going to_ –“

A hot splash of come hit Arthur’s cheek as Merlin started convulsing over him, clenched around his fingers and tongue like he was milking them.

When he had stilled, Merlin groped between his knees to find Arthur’s head. He tugged on his hair, pulling Arthur up to his chest, holding him.

“Do you need me to...” he panted, running his hand down between Arthur’s legs. It came back sticky.

Arthur smiled ruefully.

“I came already,” he said and tucked his face into the crook of Merlin’s shoulder to hide his blush.

Merlin smacked him.

“Bloody pervert.”

FIN.


End file.
